User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/PG Proposal: Tiana
This proposal is about Princess Tiana from Disney's The Princess and the Frog. Who is she? / What she has done? Princess Tiana is a gifted cook living in New Orleans during the Jazz Age, with dreams of opening a restaurant of her own. She also meet Prince Naveen, but she will fall in love with him. In a desperate attempt to achieve her goal, Tiana shares a kiss with a prince that had been magically transformed into a frog. Ironically, Tiana falls victim to the curse, as well, setting off an adventure in the bayou to find a cure. Goodness Zone Tiana was said to be an intelligent, resourceful, and highly talented young woman. At the beginning of the film and most of the time, she may be nervous, too focused on professional ethics, unable to focus on relaxation, family and friends. Although she noticed this and seemed to have some regrets about her busy schedule, her obsession with turning her dream of opening a restaurant into reality made it all eclipsed. She seems to have accepted this for years, just as she and Eudora saw when they were visited the old sugar mill in the preparation of its purchase. Tiana has a strong sense of honor and integrity, and she believes that nothing is worthwhile in the world unless it goes through hard work. She made this point when she was dealing with dream dreams and the immature best friend Charlotte La Bouff. as well as the party-loving Naveen. In addition to the workaholic, Tiana has another side of her. A person full of passion, imagination and ambition. She enjoys humor, appreciates music, spends good time with her loved ones, and dances (while she doesn't like it at first). As Naveen said, whenever she mentions her own restaurant, Tiana gets excited when she illuminates. Although she initially had little knowledge of romance, once she is very much like Naveen, she cherished it so much that her restaurant did not extend the most important part of her life. Corrupting Factors Tiana is also very heroic, showing great ability in dangerous situations and personal conflicts. Throughout the film, she continued to save Naveen from life-threatening situations, defending the predators of bayou, and even Dr. Facilier and his hoard of sinister shadow demons. However, her heroism was finally pushed to the forefront, where New Orleans was in a high-risk state, and the only hope for its survival being Tiana's own will-power and sense of honor. She is incredibly strong-willed and will not be easily destroyed or insulted by anyone. Despite her poor background, she saw that her own things were bigger and seized every opportunity to prove it, whether it was the despicable Fenner brothers or the original arrogant Prince Naveen, who was originally because of she looked down on this woman in her profession. The waitress's attitude and integrity are just to prove that she has more than just the eyes. Final Verdict I say yes to her, but already approved. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal